


Snowflakes

by vipjuly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipjuly/pseuds/vipjuly
Summary: Dean contemplates the world while it snows.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 47
Kudos: 88





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> Short and (bitter)sweet.

Snowflakes.

Dean has never been one for Christmas. Growing up in a drifter life, holidays have never symbolized or even implied permanence. When they were younger Dean did his best for Sam, but beyond that, holidays were just another day.

God is gone.

What does Christmas mean, anymore?

Gods suck ass. Dean can't celebrate Yule on principle alone.

Jesus? Maybe he'd be on their side if he had a second coming.

Hannukah... maybe. Dean's not sure about rituals, though.

Standing outside the bunker, tipping his head back so he can stare up at the grey sky, Dean sighs. His breath nearly crystallizes as it puffs out. His hands are cold in the pockets of his coat but he doesn't care to get gloves. It's quiet out here. The kind of quiet that insulates everything and muffles nature itself. No birds, no rustling leaves.

The door creaks open. The still air shifts. Ozone and petrichor mix with the snowflakes falling and melting on Dean's face.

He and Castiel stand together, silent, watching the earth slow its rotation.

They haven't spoken more than necessary. Dean's heart still aches when he looks in those endless blues, but he thinks the ache might be lessening.

The snow muffles everything.

Castiel says nothing, but he's standing close enough that when Dean inhales he feels that wretched trench coat brush against his own Carhartt jacket. They're quiet, like the world around them.

Nothing is forgiven... yet.

When the snow melts the Earth will be reborn.

Dean thinks they will be, too.

Snowflakes catch in his eyelashes.

Their fingers brush.

The ache lessens.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays.  
> I'm very thankful to end the year with you by my side.


End file.
